Many restaurants and restaurant chains employ automated systems to collect operational data, such as systems designed to monitor kitchen operations, or to collect data on a customer's experience within the restaurant, such as point of sale systems. Typically, the data produced by these systems is loaded to a centralized business analytics platform for examination by analysts who query the data to attempt to identify trends, business opportunities, etc. Often, this type of analysis is performed on large volumes of data collected from numerous restaurants, long after the data has been collected.